Rayman: Glance into Your World
by KittyCurse13
Summary: A fic I've wanted to write for a long time now. Rayman's world is invaded by the very people who created it. Rated for language, violence and sexual themes. Not too violent though XD
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER ALERT:**_ I do not own Rayman and related characters. They belong to Ubisoft. This fiction is fan-made and fan-read.

Thank you for all the reviews on my last work!

It really made me smile ^__^

This is a fiction I've had mulling around for a while now, dying to put it on paper…well, digital paper anyway XD;

Rated _**M**_ for language, violence and sexual themes in later chapters

Anyways, on with the show!

………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter One: Arrival

Rayman sat quietly in the tree as it moved in the wind. It whispered softly through the ears that swayed atop his head as he slowly opened his eyes, glancing down across the grassy plains towards the council building.

With a sigh he thought of all the times they had gathered in that building; Clark, Globox, Ly, even the teensies had all showed up at one time or another. As he silently watched the building memories flooded back of the dangers their homes had been in and how they had all teamed up together to stand against it. It was a warming, communal feeling and he smiled just thinking about it.

As he gazed across the world the wind began to grow stronger and the tree rocked just that little bit more than usual. Ears perked and alert, he looked down to see the whole plain of grass alive with angry motion. Animals of all shapes and sizes appeared from their homes, holding hats to heads and clutching their coats around their bodies, all watching the same place. The council had blossomed with colour, growing from a calm blue to a furious red and the smell of smoke was acidic to the back of the throat.

Rayman leapt from the tree and sprinted as fast as he could (A/N: I can imagine it's pretty hard to run without legs ^^;), clumsily falling over animals, rocks and the dancing grass.

As he grew closer to the council building he could see the lashing flames licking its walls, hissing against the water the fairies were trying to douse it with,

"What happened?" he shouted against the commotion.

A small fairy dressed in blue rushed past,

"Humans!" she squealed, grabbing another bucket and hurrying back along the corridors, easily going through the usually barricaded doorway.

"Humans?" he muttered to himself, following her,

"What are…humans?"

Once he was inside he noticed for the first time the chaos of the council. Every fairy was going haywire; smuggling away processions and loved ones, and the teensies appeared on every speaker. "Humans! Humans! Humans!"

Rayman ran past, fear rising in the pit of his stomach, and he thought that, despite the impossibility of such an action, he was going to be physically sick.

He climbed the stairs in seconds, everything a blur around him as he made his way towards the main chamber. Pushing open the usually automatic doors he came to a halt at the main alter. The round orb flashed up images of tall animals, furless like a fairy, but as wingless as he was. They were shouting words he couldn't understand and as he got closer he saw strange weapons on their belts.

A teensie next to him frowned,

"It's happened at last," he commented, eyes watching the same moving images as he was,

"They finally found us."

"They?" asked Ray,

"Who are they?"

The teensie fell quiet,

"Our creators and our destroys," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER ALERT:**_ Again, I do not own Rayman and related characters. They belong to Ubisoft. This fiction is fan-made and fan-read.

Rated _**M**_ for language, violence and sexual themes in later chapters

Part Two of my newest series, hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two: Finding out about the Enemy

The teensie placed a hand on the orb and it turned a milky white,

"There are some things you should know," he said.

Curiously Rayman leaned closer, deep purple eyes scanning the orb for movement as he listened.

"It was long before anyone but Polocus can remember," he sighed,

"The lands were just forming, grass just growing, flowers just blooming."

He took his hand off the orb and the white faded to a crimson red. Rayman blinked,

"So, Polocus didn't create our world?"

The teensie kept his eyes on the floor,

"The humans created him Rayman, from their very imagination, just as we were born from his. No one, not even Polocus himself, knows whether we were created by his mind or theirs."

The world seemed to still around them, the chaos outside their bubble of conversation going unnoticed. The very religion of their creation…was it all a lie?

Rayman shook his head, breaking the spell, and looked around the room. Several fairies were gathering around the orb and Ray met Ly's eyes across it as it began to show more images. She mouthed an anxious, 'hey' and returned to watching the furless figures appearing again.

"Where are they?" he asked, studying the newest image.

The teensie raised a hand and the orb grew larger, making the onlookers take a step back in caution. A small portal began to form in the centre,

"I believe they're near the plains," he answered.

Leaning over the portal, Rayman felt a strong, cold air pulling him in gently. Abandoning all previous fears he bit on his lip,

"I'm going."

And then he was gone, falling through a world of colour and music, his helicopter no use against the pulling currents of air. Taking a deep breath, he plummeted past the usual moving panel transport and into a sea of blackness. The water-like substance engulfed him and pulled him under quickly and the next thing he knew he was surrounded.


	3. Chapter 3

The plains were alive, breathing in fear. All around them animals hid in the shadows, frightened of this new arrival. The furless creatures known as humans stood a lot taller in person than Ray had noticed in the orb. They were taller than the fairies that was certain.

One stood near a building planted like a disease in the centre of the field. It was distinctly female, body shape similar but not exactly, to that of a fairy. Her hair was jet black and fake eyes covered her own. There was a mask over her face which steamed up slightly with her breath. Whatever these people were, they couldn't breathe here.

Ray stood frozen in the field, all around him humans shuffled in tents, warm fires lighting everything in a sleepy amber. He was too small to notice and he lay motionless where the portal had let him. Ahead of him, near the largest of the fires, sat a male with a gun. He polished it fondly and spoke to the person next to him with an arrogant tone. Ray's ears perked but he couldn't understand what was being said. He had never heard the language before, it was so simple, primal. Complicated.

Beside the fire a cage was seen glistening gently, the long canine snout of a Wildenhund peering out through the bars. From where he was he could hear its' warning growl deep in its' throat.

The man growled back, lashing out and kicking the cage aggressively. The other males around him too a subconscious step back.

Rayman crouched low to the ground feeling the breath of the Earth spirit and moving with it, so he couldn't be heard or smelt. He slowed his breathing to match hers creeping closer to the nearest tent. He pushed the flap lightly and let go. No one inside stirred so he pushed in further, quickly slipping inside. The inside was warm, lined with the skins of animals he didn't recognise. There was something about it that made fear burn in his stomach. There was only one figure in the small tent and she lay at the far end, her back to him. She was curled up, shivering and he came closer. Judging by her breathing she had been asleep for hours. He reached out a hand and laid it on her furless skin. It was clammy and wet but soft, like his. He touched her head and felt heat burn his fingers.

"That's some fever you've got there," he whispered softly, searching the tent.

"And they left you alone like this?"

He pulled a bag to his side and opened it, rummaging inside it, ears listening intently to any noise outside. He pulled out a small tub and yanked it open, pulling some of the green leaves from within it. She folding his hands on them and they glowed scarlet then faded. As he opened his hands he delicately blew the ashes on the girls face and she coughed. He jolted back slightly, ready to run if she stirred but she quietly turned onto her other side with a sigh.

He rubbed his hands together and laid it on her,

"Makudasha," he said,

"Chandorak, lemo asha."

As he chanted the magic flowed down his fingertips, the glow tracing her body. He had no clue what possessed him to help her but something told him it was Polokus who decided. As the magic scattered along her body he lay back and smiled.

The female was so tiny, she was barely even bigger than him. She blinked sleepily and stirred in a half feverish haze and stared right at him. He froze, half posed to disappear when she smiled,

She mumbled something that he couldn't understand.

He tilted his head as he heard a rush of air and he noticed for the first time an almost undetectable filter that poked into her mouth. Like an extra pair of lungs.

She pushed her arms under her and sat up as best she could, though wobbling like a dizzy fairy or Murphy after a few drinks.

She smiled like an elf, with eyes that lit up like Globax at the Mishgonnak festival. There was this innocent he knew but he still didn't trust her.

"You're from here, aren't you, boy?" she sighed, leaning closer.

He leant back cautiously, her tone didn't sound threatening but you could never be too careful.

She reached a hand out and he poked it with a finger, ears twitching.

"What…what are you?" she asked,

"Are you one of the aliens Daddy came to take?"

Outside people began to move about and he swung around. Footsteps rushed for his tent but there was no where to hide. He stood up and formed light energy balls in his palms. The figure that came in gasped and raised her hands but he had to hand it to her she didn't yell.

"Clara, what's this?" she asked the other girl.

Rayman looked between them and let the energy balls die. He lifted his hands and looked right at her. He had been told to do this if he met a strange animal he didn't know how to deal with. It was the universal sign of 'lookie look I'm not armed.' He just hoped they were from the same universe.

The older female pushed her black bangs back and knelt down in from of him,

"Bonjour," she smiled, friendly.

His ears perked,

"Bonjour," he replied. He knew this language. Polokus had taught him as a child. A gift from the stars, he called it.

She asked him what his name was.

"Rayman," he replied, relaxing his body.

"Strange name for a strange fellow," she grinned, pointing at his limbless body.

He didn't take his eyes off her. He had no idea what she could do.

She moved closer, on hands and knees, trying to stay a little lower than him. He watched her curiously and scratched the back of his head,

"You think I'm going to attack you?" he asked.

She stopped and peered up at him,

"What makes you say that?"

He smirked,

"That's one of the submission poses on our planet. You've been studying human."

She rose up slowly and he couldn't help but feel a little put off. She was at least another half of his height on top of him.

"I've read a few books," she comment airily,

"Seen pictures of all sorts of animals that would make anyone's head spin. But you…I've never seen one like you."

She leant closer, her face only inches from his and his ears drew back, his circle on his chest glowing subconsciously.

She pulled back as if burned and put a finger in her mouth,

"You do have some good natural defences there chief."

He looked down and the light vanished, his chest cooling,

"Have to on guard, never know what you can find out here."

He felt a tapping in his mind, barely there but reachable and he felt the pull of contact. He swayed, a hand on his head as Ly's face appeared in the blackness,

"Ray, get out of there! They're coming right for you!"

He felt the pain hit home before he had a chance to think. And he could hear the screams of the female loudly, fading, fading.

Everything was black in an instant.


End file.
